


Унесенные Спидфорсом

by vera_nic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic
Summary: Барри Аллену кое-что нужно от Леонарда Снарта. Не сомневайтесь, у него отличный план. 
Таймлайн между 2.03 и 2.09





	

— Барри, мы найдем его. Пожалуйста, не нужно опять винить себя.

Сочувственно улыбнувшись Барри, Кейтлин осторожно вытерла кровь вокруг затягивающейся раны на его лбу.

— Чувак, у нас есть его ДНК, даже отпечатки пальцев, ты хорошо сделал свою работу.

Барри почесал лоб и с сомнением взглянул на монитор. Через минуту к нему присоединилась Кейтлин.

— Хм… это странно, но он не мета. — Она уверенно показала куда-то в сплетение хромосом. — Я не вижу никаких отклонений.

— Значит, он создает это вакуумное поле… техническими средствами? — Барри повернулся к Циско. — Но в руках у него ничего не было, я клянусь!

— Ну, если рассматривать вакуумное поле, как силовое, состоящее из движущихся со скоростью света частиц типа нейтрино… Во всяком случае, это объясняет, как ты смог все-таки ударить его электрическим разрядом, хотя и слабым. Что если Вакуум… О! Не слишком оригинально, но мне нравится. Вакуум. Да! Что если он использует что-то типа диффузионного насоса, который создает поток молекул, увлекающий за собой молекулы остаточных газов, и…

— Есть! — Пальчики Кейтлин уверенно застучали по клавиатуре. — Его зовут Джером Уилкс. Тридцать два года, работал инженером в Меркури Лабс…

— Опять «Меркури», — поморщился Циско. — Когда они перестанут поставлять нам злодеев?

— У него есть брат, Фрэнк, отбывает пожизненное в «Айрон Хайтс». До того, как его взяли год назад за убийство с отягчающими, попадался на мелких кражах и угонах. Залог всегда вносил Джером, значит они довольно близки. Возможно, Фрэнк знает, где может отсиживаться его брат?

— Сомневаюсь, что он станет сотрудничать с полицией. — Джо, до этого молча наблюдавший за ними, хмуро сдвинул свою черную шапочку на затылок. — Я помню, как его брали. Уилкс тогда совсем слетел с катушек, и вряд ли год тюрьмы пошел ему на пользу. Он конченый ублюдок.

— Барри… — Кейтлин нерешительно взглянула на Джо, затем повернулась к Барри. — Леонард Снарт сейчас в «Айрон Хайтс», и он мог бы нам помочь, мы все-таки спасли его сестру.

— Думаешь, он чувствует себя обязанным за это? — Барри с сомнением пожал плечами. — У него, конечно, есть определенный кодекс, но «крысятничать» он вряд ли станет.

— Ты мог бы попытаться, чувак. Вы с Джо ведь были у него пару недель назад?

— Да, и расстались не слишком дружелюбно. Кажется, ему не понравилось то, что я сказал. Его не вдохновила мысль стать героем.

— Так скажи то, что ему понравится.

Усмехнувшись, Циско уселся в свое любимое кресло.

— Сразу говорю — мне эта идея не по душе, — угрюмо протянул Джо.

— Два человека уже в больнице из-за Ваку… Уилкса. — Кейтлин с досадой посмотрела на Циско. — Могут пострадать и другие люди, просто подумай над этим, Барри.

— Хорошо, я подумаю.

***

Барри устало опустился на диван рядом с Айрис и запустил ложку в ее ведерко с мороженым.

— Что за старье ты смотришь?

— Старье? Медвежонок, это классика. И убери руки от шоколадной глазури. Выгребай снизу.

Барри облизал ложку и снова посмотрел на экран. Яркая брюнетка в зеленом бархатном платье с кринолинами прихорашивалась перед зеркалом.

— Айрис, как ты думаешь…

— Барри, позже, сейчас будет моя любимая сцена. Скарлетт направляется в тюрьму к Рэтту Батлеру. Ей нужны деньги, чтобы заплатить налог за Тару, и она собирается очаровать и соблазнить его, потому что только он может помочь, а Рэтт…

— Скарлет? В тюрьму…

Барри ухватился за очень знакомо звучащие слова. В его голове начал созревать план.

— Джо! — закричал он, вскочил с дивана и бросился на кухню.

Айрис удивленно проводила его взглядом. Пожав плечами, она вернулась к фильму, где Скарлетт О'Хара, взмахнув ресницами, с притворной скромностью улыбалась Рэтту Батлеру.

***

Войдя в комнату для свиданий заключенных с адвокатами, Барри огляделся. Ему повезло, что Джо удалось устроить ему встречу со Снартом именно здесь. Ему не нужны лишние свидетели и камеры. Барри поежился, вспоминая, как плел Джо какую-то несуразицу о том, почему им со Снартом нужно увидеться наедине.

Кинув взгляд на привинченные к полу стол и два стула — больше никакой мебели в комнате не было — Барри в нерешительности остановился возле двери и, приняв непринужденную, как он считал, позу, принялся ждать. Для встречи Барри влез в свои лучшие джинсы и темно-зеленую рубашку, подчеркивающую цвет его глаз. На секунду ему показалось, что он переборщил с одеколоном, табачно-древесный запах которого забивал ему нос, но Барри решительно отмел эту мысль. Все средства в данной ситуации были хороши.

Через пару минут дверь напротив лязгнула замком и открылась. Небрежная походка, кривая ухмылка и прищуренный взгляд — Леонард Снарт даже в тюремной робе выглядел впечатляюще.

Приковав его цепочкой наручников к столу и напомнив Барри, что у них есть тридцать минут, охранник вышел.

— Скарлет.

Голубые глаза Снарта искрились весельем.

Сухо поприветствовав его в ответ, Барри вдруг вспомнил, зачем он здесь, и постарался загадочно улыбнуться, опустив ресницы.

— Второй раз за две недели. Я польщен. Только, пожалуйста, не начинай снова петь оду героям. — Усмехнувшись, Снарт в упор посмотрел на Барри. Внимательный взгляд с видимым удовольствием прошелся по его фигуре. — Мило выглядишь. Это для меня?

Покраснев, Барри собрался возмутиться, но вместо этого, подошел ближе и уселся за стол напротив Снарта.

— Так что на этот раз, Барри? Я еще не слышал твоей коронной фразы «нам надо поговорить».

Барри сделал глубокий вдох.

— На самом деле, Снарт, я пришел, потому… потому что… Ну, видишь ли, ты мой любимый… злодей, а в Централ сейчас как-то тихо, и ничего не слышно про «Негодяев», даже все мета-люди куда-то исчезли… И как-то скучно вообще. Я… — Барри почувствовал, как щеки снова нагреваются. — Скучаю по тебе, ну, знаешь, по нашим стычкам. И твоим каламбурам.

— Скарлет? — На секунду во взгляде Снарта мелькнуло что-то похожее на искреннее удивление, но тут же исчезло в насмешливом выражении. — Ты пьян?

— Что? Нет. Почему? Нет! Я не могу быть пьяным, суперметаболизм и все такое. Я просто… — Барри сделал паузу, пытаясь собраться мыслями. Наверное, это все-таки было не очень хорошей идеей. — Понимаешь, ты сейчас здесь, в «Хайтсе», и я вроде как чувствую себя немного виноватым за это. Если бы не я, ты бы не убил своего отца. Может быть. Или тебе удалось бы исчезнуть, до того, как приехала полиция... — Боже, что он несет? Барри потерянно замолчал.

Несколько долгих минут в комнате царила тишина. Снарт потрясенно смотрел на него.

— И ты больше не злишься на меня за «Феррис Эйр», Барри? Я ведь предал тебя, обманул и освободил ваших мета-злодеев, которых ты поймал с таким трудом.  
Лучше бы он не упоминал об этом. Барри зажмурился и открыл рот, чтобы высказать Снарту все, что он думал о его предательстве, но мысль о том, что из-за Вакуума уже сегодняшним вечером могут погибнуть люди, заставила его сжать губы и снова посмотреть на негодяя.

— Нет, я все еще злюсь и считаю тебя подлым предателем, но… Ведь ты сейчас в тюрьме, и это, наверное, искупает твою вину. К тому же, держать этих людей взаперти без суда и следствия, было не совсем… правильно. И это лишь доказывает, что в тебе, как я уже говорил, есть что-то хорошее. И я… мне больно думать о том, что ты можешь провести в «Айрон Хайтс» еще много лет, хотя ты… хороший человек, Леонард.

Опустив голову, Барри вздохнул. Некоторое время Снарт внимательно изучал его, а затем, издав злодейский смешок, откинулся на спинку стула.

— Скарлет, посмотри на меня. И прекрати ломать комедию.

Барри с вызовом посмотрел на него, но увидев ехидную ухмылку, снова опустил взгляд.

— Давай начнем еще раз: что ты здесь делаешь, и к чему весь этот цирк?

Черт, какая же глупая это была идея! Явиться сюда и рассчитывать на то, что Леонард Снарт купится на его зеленую рубашку и невнятный бред? Нет, Барри определенно играл не в своей лиге. Но ведь оставалась еще та записка на салфетке в «Святых и грешниках», и, возможно, Барри просто нужно открыть карты. Положив руки на стол, он уверенно посмотрел Снарту в глаза.

— Снарт, послушай. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Я подумал, что, поскольку мы спасли твою сестру, ты мог бы быть немного благодарным.

— О, быть благодарным — мое любимое занятие, малыш.

— Я хочу попросить тебя об одолжении.

— Наконец-то любимый герой Централ Сити, в тесных джинсах и с мечтательным взглядом, приступает к своей подлинной миссии. А то я уже начал думать, что Барри Аллен волонтерствует в христианской программе «Посещение больных и узников». Так что тебе надо? Как видишь, я в тюрьме, и мои возможности ограничены.

Ну, конечно, Снарт теперь будет глумиться над ним и заставлять его упрашивать. Вспомнив безумные глаза Вакуума, Барри ринулся в бой.

— В «Айрон Хайтс», в одном блоке с тобой сидит Фрэнк Уилкс. Мне нужна информация о его брате, Джероме. До того как Фрэнка закрыли в «Хайтсе», они, скорее всего, вместе проворачивали кое-какие дела, и Фрэнк наверняка знает, где может прятаться его брат. Это очень важно, Снарт. Могут погибнуть невинные люди. Ты можешь подобраться к нему и что-нибудь выяснить?

Снарт насмешливо приподнял бровь.

— Фрэнки-бритва. Знаешь почему его так называют? Он всегда прячет бритву под языком. Перерезал горло троим своим сокамерникам. И теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я достал у него информацию для тебя. Стучал, выражаясь изысканным тюремным языком.

— Снарт, пожалуйста. — Барри придвинулся ближе и умоляюще взглянул ему в глаза. — Его брат — такой же псих, он использует какое-то устройство, создающее вакуум. Я могу справиться с ним, мне нужно просто найти его. Уже есть жертвы, и я прошу тебя — помоги нам.

Звякнув наручниками, Снарт положил локти на стол. Его лицо приблизилось к лицу Барри почти вплотную.

— Ты же помнишь, что я ничего не делаю просто так, правда? И это — тот самый момент, когда мы можем обсудить сделку. Есть что предложить?

Барри перевел дыхание. Губы Снарта ухмылялись в дюйме от его собственных, и Барри подумал, что еще не все шансы потеряны.

— Мы работаем над тем, чтобы перевести тебя в мета-крыло. Отдельная камера, не такой строгий режим.

— Не интересует. — Снарт снова откинулся на спинку стула. — Барри, у меня достаточный авторитет здесь, чтобы жить, ни в чем себе не отказывая. Почти. И, к тому же, я и так один в камере. А ты предлагаешь мне сомнительное удовольствие проводить двадцать четыре часа рядом с твоими чокнутыми мета-зверюшками.

— Ладно. Хороший адвокат. Он может подать апелляцию. Через пять лет выйдешь досрочно за примерное проведение.

— У меня лучший адвокат в Централ Сити, и я говорил тебе — я проведу здесь намного меньше времени, чем ты думаешь. Что-то еще?

Варианты закончились. Или, может, Барри плохо подготовился? Но у него на самом деле больше не было ничего, что он мог бы предложить, за исключением… Барри снова вспомнил записку на салфетке. Сделав глубокий вдох, он решился:

— Остался только… я.

— И?

— Помнишь, что ты написал на той салфетке в «Святых и грешниках»? Что ты в обмен на помощь хочешь меня… — Лицо Снарта оставалось непроницаемым. — Я… я готов. Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь.

Теперь Снарт смотрел на него с каким-то странным выражением, которое Барри не мог понять. Он продолжил.

— Информация мне нужна очень быстро, и я обещаю — как только я возьму Вак… Уилкса, я смогу проникнуть в твою камеру, не спрашивай, как… Я даю слово, ты получишь все, что попросишь.

Барри смущенно опустил взгляд. Он сделал все, что мог, оставалось только ждать. Почему Снарт молчит? Барри не мог заставить себя посмотреть на него.

— И почему ты думаешь, что мое предложение в силе, и я все еще хочу тебя?

Твою мать. Только не сейчас, когда Барри выложил все карты. Он чувствовал, как его лицо горит.

— Мне больше нечего предложить.

— Хорошо. Допустим, ты меня заинтересовал. Теперь, Скарлет, давай уточним. Я добываю для тебя информацию, которая поможет тебе поймать этого парня, и ты позволяешь мне трахнуть себя. Я правильно понял?

— Да.

Барри наконец удалось поднять взгляд на Снарта. Казалось, того забавляет вся эта ситуация. В его глазах плясали насмешливые искорки.

— В таком случае, мне хотелось бы уточнить некоторые детали. 

— Я слушаю.

Развалившись на стуле, насколько это позволяла цепочка, соединяющая его скованные руки с поверхностью стола, Снарт бесцеремонно разглядывал Барри.

— Что именно ты можешь предложить мне в качестве своих… сексуальных услуг, м?

Барри не был готов к такому разговору. Все это становилось еще более ненормальным.

— Ну… я не знаю. Все, что ты хочешь?

— Я бы на твоем месте не разбрасывался такими обещаниями, — Снарт усмехнулся. — Тебе не приходило в твою симпатичную голову, что у меня могут быть обширные запросы? Может даже, неприемлемые для тебя. И даже извращенные.

Барри действительно не приходило это в голову.

— Давай остановимся на том, что все будет в пределах разумного. Обычный секс. Ничего странного.

Снарт ухмыльнулся еще шире.

— Как насчет минета, для начала? Ты отсосешь у меня?

Барри еще раз мысленно поблагодарил Джо, что в этой комнате нет видеокамер и охранников.

— Если хочешь.

— Определенно, хочу, Барри. Без резинки, идет? Я чист, проверялся перед тем, как сесть. А здесь у меня не было никаких контактов.

— Я все равно не могу ничем заразиться. Хорошо, я согласен, без резинки.

Снарт удовлетворенно наклонил голову.

— Я люблю, когда мой партнер делает это на коленях. И если я захочу кончить тебе в рот, ты…

Нет, этот разговор становился каким-то слишком неправильным. Нужно было с ним заканчивать. Барри поерзал на стуле.

— Я согласен.

— Согласен на что?

Блядь.

— Я отсосу у тебя, стоя на коленях, и ты кончишь мне в рот. Доволен?

— Пока нет, малыш. Еще пара моментов. У тебя есть опыт в этом? 

Ну уж нет, Барри не собирался делиться своим экс-списком с Леонардом Снартом.

— Небольшой, но ты не будешь разочарован.

— Надеюсь. Теперь уточним еще кое-что. Как ты понял, я буду сверху. Хочу видеть твое лицо, когда буду трахать тебя…

— Снарт, к чему все это? Я ведь, кажется, сказал, что сделаю все в пределах разумного, и… — Барри нетерпеливо махнул рукой, желая побыстрее закончить разговор.

Наклонившись к нему и почти касаясь его губ своими, Снарт прошептал:

— Лен.

— Что? — спросил удивленно Барри, не в силах оторвать взгляд от губ Снарта.

— Когда ты будешь кончать с моим членом глубоко внутри тебя, ты будешь кричать «Лен», потому что это единственное слово, которые ты будешь помнить. Так что можешь начинать тренироваться.

Самодовольный придурок.

— О… хорошо. Лен. Это все?

Барри чувствовал неудобство в джинсах и мысленно праздновал победу. Он возьмет этого долбаного Уилкса-Вакуума, и тот надолго будет заперт в мета-крыле «Айрон Хайтс». И плевать, что сейчас Барри приходится терпеть издевательства Снарта, а в том, что Снарт издевался над ним, Барри ничуть не сомневался. Еще неизвестно, кто и чье имя будет кричать, уж Барри позаботится об этом. Он заставит Снарта стонать от наслаждения, услышит его настоящий голос, а не этот театральный злодейский тон. Он сотрет эту ухмылку с его лица, и когда Снарт будет кончать — боже, даже думать об этом было невозможно, и горячо, и черт…

— Да, это все.

— Так ты поможешь мне? 

С нескрываемым удовольствием Снарт снова откинулся на спинку стула и насмешливо протянул:

— Нет, Скарлет, не помогу.

Барри изумленно уставился на него.

— При всем моем желании, малыш. Тебе не повезло. Фрэнки-бритву задушили ночью в камере, и если у тебя нет никаких идей о том, как провести с ним спиритический сеанс, я не смогу достать тебе нужную информацию.

Барри задохнулся от злости. Какого черта? Что это только что было? Когда Барри унизился настолько, что готов был выполнить все грязные прихоти Капитана Холода, тот просто смеялся над ним?

— И ты все это время знал…

— Какое тонкое наблюдение, малыш. — Снарт насмешливо изогнул бровь.

Барри собирался убить его.

— Но… зачем? Тебе так нравится делать из меня дурака?

— Я сижу в тюрьме, Барри. А здесь не так уж много развлечений. Глупо лишать себя удовольствия выслушивать такие приятные вещи, тем более от тебя.

Снарт растянул губы в ухмылке и самодовольно уставился на Барри.

— Я тебя ненавижу. Ты самый подлый ублюдок, ты… — Барри не мог подобрать достаточно сильных эпитетов, чтобы показать ему все глубину своего презрения. — Я надеюсь, твою апелляцию отклонят, и ты проторчишь тут еще долго, чтобы ответить за все свои преступления!

Вскочив, Барри кинулся к выходу.

— Скарлет. 

Не оборачиваясь и взявшись за дверную ручку, Барри остановился.

— И что, даже не поцелуешь на прощание? А как же — «в тебе есть что-то хорошее», а?

— Иди к черту, Снарт.

Выйдя из ворот «Айрон Хайтс», Барри медленно побрел в сторону лесополосы, где мог незаметно перейти на суперскорость. Он достал из кармана телефон.

— Айрис… слушай, я хотел спросить. В том вчерашнем фильме — чем там кончилось с этим Батлером? Он дал денег, ну… Скарлетт?

***

Барри заканчивал отчет для капитана Сингха у себя в лаборатории, когда зазвонил его телефон. Абонент был местный, с городским неизвестным номером, и Барри удивленно нажал «ответить».

— Алло.

— Знаешь старое здание склада возле пирса?

— Снарт? Откуда ты…

— Барри, я не против поговорить с тобой, особенно, если у тебя есть еще какие-нибудь интересные предложения, но может ты все-таки сначала ответишь на мой вопрос? Старый склад на берегу, возле пирса.

— Допустим, знаю.

— Ничего не обещаю, но можешь поискать там своего Уилкса.

— Но как… как ты узнал? Этот Фрэнки-бритва… он же…

— Скажем так, у меня появились кое-какие сторонние источники.

— И ты вот просто так отдаешь мне эту информацию?

— Ну, если ты будешь настаивать на выполнении своей части сделки, я не стану тебя отговаривать, обещаю.

— Иди к черту, Снарт.

— И мне было приятно услышать твой голос, Барри. Увидимся.

Нажав «отбой», Барри какое-то время изучал дисплей своего телефона. Нет, ему никогда не понять Леонарда Снарта. Вздохнув, он набрал Циско.

— Через минуту буду в СТАР. Есть зацепки по Вакууму.

***

Перед Рождеством Барри получил посылку, лаконично подписанную «Барри Аллену». Без обратного адреса. С осторожностью развернув оберточную бумагу, он обнаружил под ней книгу. Маргарет Митчелл «Унесенные ветром». Книга была очень старой, но хорошо сохранившейся, и открыв обложку, Барри с удивлением прочитал год издания — 1937. Наверное, стоила она прилично. Кто мог прислать ему это? Его взгляд упал на подарочную надпись, сделанную аккуратным, ровным почерком.

_«Скарлет._  
Восполни пробелы в американской классической литературе.  
Всегда твой, ~~Р.Б.~~ К.Х.  
P. S. Мы живём в свободной стране, и каждый имеет право быть негодяем, если ему так нравится». 


End file.
